The present invention relates to an occupant protection device having an inflatable airbag for protecting a vehicle occupant in the rear compartment of a vehicle.
An exemplary occupant protection device is described in German utility model G 92 02 725.3 (incorporated by reference herein). In the disclosed occupant protection device, an airbag is integrated in a backrest or in a head restraint of a vehicle seat. In the event of an accident, the airbag is inflated and unfolds. The airbag has three airbag sections: as it inflates, a first airbag section pushes between the head of the vehicle occupant and the side door of the vehicle; this first airbag section is referred to in the utility model as an “outer side cushion”. Approximately at right angles to this outer side cushion, a “skull cushion” is provided as a second airbag section and is positioned above the vehicle occupant's head. A wedge-shaped extension is integrally formed on the skull cushion as a third airbag section and, as the airbag swells, pushes behind the driver's neck. In summary, the previously known occupant protection device therefore has an airbag which is integrated in the seat or in the head restraint of the seat and, after inflation, is intended to provide “all-round” protection.
Another exemplary occupant protection device is described in German utility model 297 16 574 U1 (incorporated by reference herein). The disclosed occupant protection device has side airbags which are integrated in the rooflining covering. The side airbags are connected to a gas generator which is accommodated in the rear region of the vehicle.
German Offenlegungsschrift 199 37 678 (incorporated by reference herein) describes an occupant restraint device in a lorry. In this device, a holding container for an airbag is situated between the driver's seat and the rear wall or the backlight of the lorry. In the event of an accident, the airbag unfolds between the driver's seat and the rear wall, as a result of which the vehicle occupant's head is prevented from striking against the rear wall or against the backlight of the lorry.
Rear region airbags which unfold between the rear window of the vehicle and the vehicle occupant's head are also described in U.S. patent specification 2,834,606 (incorporated by reference herein).